I'm Not Afraid
by Shits Rainbows
Summary: Mixed feelings travel between Greg and Rodrick. Two years have passed and now that he's older he's not afraid to try and figure out why Rodrick has such a big attitude with him. Will he be ready for the repercussions of his action, or will he run away?
1. Mood Swings

**Summary:** Mixed feelings travel between Greg and Rodrick. Two years have passed and now that he's older he's not afraid to try and figure out why Rodrick has such a big attitude with him. Will he be ready for the repercussions of his action, or will he run away?

**Rating:** M for Incest, Swearing, Violence, Smut in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, this is purely for entertainment and completely free.

**A/N:** First time writing a story like this, I'm pretty excited but also very nervous. I'm taking things from the book and movies, just for setting and stuff. Like Rodrick's room will be in the attic like in the movies and not in the basement like the books. Also I just started reading the books so it'll take me a bit to get all the information right haha. I hope that it turns out good, and I hope you all like it.

I would like to thank my awesome friend and Beta reader Liardy for proofreading and correcting minor errors and sentence structure.

* * *

><p>Ninth grade sounds a lot better than eight grade. Greg felt superior, of course he still wasn't number one on the food chain, but considering he was starting at a new school, there was hope for him to re-master himself and become a cool kid, at least he hoped. Over the last two years since everything in seventh-eight grade happened, Greg matured considerably, not to mention his height increased dramatically.<p>

Greg could no longer be considered a runt now, at least to others; his brother unfortunately, still called him those type of things. Though in all honesty 5'2 wasn't THAT bad, Greg was still waiting for that big growth spurt so that he could be as tall as his brother and father, even as tall as his mother. He'd rather be like his brother though, Rodrick always looked cool with everything he did and said. Sure the pranks were getting childish, but that's only because Rodrick seemed like he wasn't trying anymore.

Speaking of his brother, he was really starting to wonder what was going on in that brain of his. Apart from his brother leaving him alone most of the time, the thing that happened this morning was still very strange for him, and that's saying something considering all the things that Greg get's pulled into.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

Greg was once again running late for school. His blue shirt was hanging from around his neck like every other day, his jeans still unbuckled. He was currently in his room shuffling every book and crayon laying around into his bag, stuffing it to the brim with things he wouldn't even use before he zipped it up.

Once finished, Greg exited his room hopping up and down trying to put his socks on, he rammed his shoulder in the hallway wall a few times, earning small curses from him as he came upon the bathroom only to be pushed down as Rodrick rushed in and slammed the door yelling out, "Too slow loser." Greg could hear Rodrick snickering behind the door.

He stumbled back up and started banging on the door. "Open up Rodrick, I'm going to be late and I still need to put my contacts in. Besides, you don't even go to school anymore! Why are you even up?" His fist was just hammering away at the door. Rodrick opened the door swiftly and quickly which made Greg tumble forward. Unfortunately for him, he slipped on the ends of his loose jeans and fell right into his unsuspecting older brother.

Down they went in a mass bundle of flailing limbs and swear words. Thankfully for Greg, Rodrick was a comfy pillow to land on, unfortunately for Rodrick, the tile floor probably wasn't as nice. Greg tried getting up just as fast as he went down, but his jeans were making it difficult for him to get up. Greg just fell back down where he was before; arm sprawled on the side, hand gripping Rodrick upper arm while the rest of his body was laying completely flat on his brother, legs tangled together. "Little fucker, get off of me!" Greg heard his brother shout.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Greg said quickly, his brown eyes wide open and apologetic. This was perhaps the most embarrassing moment that ever transpired between himself and his brother. Greg decided it would be a better idea to just wiggle his way out, when he started moving backwards, Rodrick quickly grabbed hold of his arms and lifted him up a bit. "Don't. Move" He hissed out, eyes narrowed. Rodrick's hands gripped harder on Greg's upper arm, earning a small hiss from Greg.

Greg stood still, looking at his brother with questionable eyes. What was with this strange aggression all of a sudden? Rodrick untangled his legs from Gregs, slipped out and before Greg could even sit up, Rodrick let go and let Greg fall right back into his previous position. This time, the cold tiled floor said hello to his face. He quickly rolled onto his back and glared up at Rodrick. "What the hell was that for you fucking ass!" He rubbed his chin and cheek where it had met the floor. That really hurt!

Rodrick just looked at Greg up and down, noticing how his little brother looked like with his clothes not even properly put on. His eyes strayed too long on his little brother's unzipped crotch area, but it wasn't like Greg noticed due to trying to get back up again. He bent forward and plucked his leg pants up so that he wouldn't slip anymore before he finally zipped up his pants and put his shirt on right.

Greg huffed at Rodrick and gave him another glare, crossing his arm over his chest. Rodrick just looked at him with such and intense stare, it made Greg feel really weird. "Just get ready; Mom said I'm driving you to school today. I'll be down in ten minutes, so just hurry up already." With that said, he was gone. Greg raised an eyebrow and crept around the door frame. Rodrick had one hand in front of him as if grabbing his junk. 'Guess I hurt him there by accident…?' He shrugged it off, not remembering hitting him there, but he wasn't really sure. Everything had happened so fast after all.

As he was brushing his teeth and putting his contacts in, Greg was trying to think about why his brother was so mad at him and being so forceful, it wasn't his fault after all. Plus, it wasn't something to squeeze his arm for. he subconsciously rubbed his left bicep where his brother had gripped him. After he was done with getting ready he went back to his room and picked up his backpack, put it on his back with only one strap around his shoulder, since apparently from what Rodrick had told him, it was _cool. _For him, it just really hurt his back and shoulder but he wouldn't complain, if Rodrick could do it, so could he.

Greg decided that he didn't feel like waiting for his brother, after all, Rodrick was already all dressed when he saw him; he wasn't sure why he needed ten minutes when he was already ready? He walked over to his brother's room in the attic, which of course was closed. He heard shuffling and grunts on the other side of the door, faintly, but he still heard it. A quizzical eyebrow rose. Impatient, he rapped on the door. "Rodrick, are you ready? I don't want to be anymore late then I already am!" Just as he was about to knock once more, the door creeped open and he could see his brothers face, which was now sporting a look of pure annoyance.

"I said I'd meet you down stairs! I need to take care of something right now. I'll be there in a few. Here, if you're in such a rush, take my keys and turn the van on." A jingling sound was heard before he took them out and pitched it at Greg's chest. He fumbled with it and glared at Rodrick only to be met with the door slammed in his face once more.

Greg huffed out before stomping away. He got to the front door, tied the laces to his beaten down black all stars, ready to head out the door when his mother came and hugged him like her life depended on it. "My little boy is going in ninth grade, I'm so darn proud! Here's your lunch, put it in your bag. Make sure you speak clearly, don't mumble like you always do. Oh, don't forget to write down your homework, oh and-"

"Mooooom." Greg whined out, not really in the mood for physical contact and lecture after everything that had already happened. His mother finally let him out of her death trap of a hug and handed him his lunch which he just stuffed in his already full bag. He shuffled over to the Löded Diper van, unlocking the passenger door, throwing his bag underneath the seat before hoping in himself. He stuck the keys in the ignition and turned the vehicle on, making sure to unlock the driver's door in the process. Propping his feet on the dash board he waited for Rodrick to finish with whatever he was doing.

He pushed the on button for the radio and what came out of the speaker was uncontrollable screaming and loud drums and guitars. Despite how aggressive it was and how awful he thought Rodrick's band was in the beginning, it actually did grow on hi, after a while. The drumming and guitars at least, the singing was still quite questionable, as for the lyrics. Don't even get him started.

After a few more minutes of staring into thin air, in the corner of his eye he finally saw Rodrick come out from the house in all his glory. The way he walked even screamed douchebag. Greg wished he could look cool without being a total jerk like his brother. He wanted everyone to look up to him in all his superior glory. He grinned at that thought.

Rodrick hopped in the car and before Greg could even put his seat belt on they were gone in the wind. Greg could never get used to his brothers daredevil driving methods. His hands were clutched for dear life on the handle bar of the door. "Rodrick…Um – maybe it would be a good idea if you…slowed down?" Greg didn't know why he tried; when Rodrick's music was on he didn't pay attention to anything around him, bobbing his head furiously to the beat. A sigh of relief escaped him as they arrived at his school. Greg, with his vice grip already on the door handle, he opened it and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before he could even put his foot outside, his brother took a hold of his shirt collar and sprung him close to his face.

"Remember my rules little bro, you're at my school now and considering I graduated last year I can't make sure you won't screw up my rep. Just follow the rules I gave you in sixth grade and you'll be fine…hopefully. But knowing you, you'll do something to mess everything I worked hard for, so don't screw up, Kay wimp." Afterwards, Rodrick just ruffled his hair and smiled, which was very frightening since Rodrick never smiles unless it was because of a prank he did on Greg. Besides, after what happened this morning in the bathroom, he was still kind of miffed at Rodrick for grabbing his arm so tightly.

With all that said and done, Greg just nodded his head and jumped out of the van like nothing weird had happened between them. Rodrick had already rolled down the passenger window and yelled out. "By the way, I'm coming after school to pick you up, so you better not go anywhere! And don't start shit, you're still only a runt so don't get unwanted attention!"

Greg didn't even turn around; he just kept running up the school steps to get some distance between himself and his bother. He just didn't get him, what was up with all the mood swings Rodrick was getting?

* * *

><p>Lunch was upon Greg and his group before they even knew it. To Greg, the first day back to school was always the slowest, but he guessed that when you're in a new school, the first day seems to go by so fast. Despite the twelve graders being kids he never saw once in his life, the tenth and eleventh graders were basically people he had seen in seventh and eight grade when he was a sixth grader, new faces rested upon the troupe, but most of them he remembered.<p>

"Greg, what's wrong? You've been out of it for most of the morning." Leave it to Rowley to notice the slight change in his mood. Guess that's what you get for having a best friend that looked up to you like a hero. _'Even if he does do un-cool things every other day.' _Greg shook his head. "I'm fine Rowley, don't worry about it." With that said, Greg just kept twirling his apple in a circle, his head resting softly on the hand that was propped up on the cafeteria table. This cafeteria was more subdued than the one in middle school, still a lot of yelling and people talking over each other, but at least everyone got a chance at a table.

What better way to spend highschool then with his friends. Popularity, it was everything to Greg, but when it really came down to it he'd much rather spend lunch with Rowley, Angie and Chirag any day. He glanced up, his light brown eyes landing on Holly from across the room at the popular table. Holly saw Greg look at her, she sent him a smile and waved; he did the same thing back.

'_That's how great Holly is, even when she's with her friends, she'll still say hello to us. It shows that I'm just one step closer to finally becoming apart of that popular circle. When that happens I'll be one step closer to becoming best friends with her, and possibly more.'_ He grinned inwardly. Since that day at his grandpa's retirement home and the talk he and Holly shared together, it really brought them closer, by even just a fraction. Just goes to show that when people have siblings to bitch about, the person you least expected could be the one that understands the most.

Hair remover in the shampoo, he really needed to try that. He laughed. Then again, his brother would definitely scalp him alive if he did anything remotely dangerous to his hair. That guy treasured his hair as much as he treasured his drum set. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he went back to half listening to what his friends were talking about.

"I'm planning on joining the school's newspaper club, Greg, Rowley, you should both join me. Bring your team back together and be the two in charge of the comic column. It would be great, wouldn't it? Greg…Greeegoryyyy?" Angie drawled out, looking expectantly at him. In all honesty, Greg only got a few snippets of _'comic' 'column'_ and _'team' _Greg decided it was safer to shake his head as a _'no'_.

"Oh come on Greg, it would be fun, all three of us-"

"Once again I am being left out, are we playing invisible Chirag again, because if we are, I'm going to use my masculine brain power and make you all pay for that."

"Or four, though I have no idea what Chirag will do, but I'm sure he'll think of something masculine. Anyhow, it would be a group thing. Who knows, we'll probably get a lot of pictures in the yearbook. What do you think?" Angie stated determined. She was always going about journalism this, newspaper that. She was a real junkie when it came down to the news he supposed. Either way, with the way she was putting it all together and formulating things to his better judgement, he couldn't help but agree in the end.

"Oh goodie, this will be great Greg. We can even do new Zoo-Wee-Mama jokes!" Rowley exclaimed, a big smile on his chubby face. Greg cringed at the thought; he still nodded, just because he wasn't in the mood to see Rowley's hurt puppy dog face at the downfall of his idea once more.

The bell rang, his lunch was left untouched except for his little sugary snacks that he was so fond of. He packed everything into his black and blue backpack, making sure everything fit nicely. His group waited until the cafeteria was at least emptied of half it's occupants before even getting up. No point in being trampled just to get to his next class. He scoffed at that, there really was no point in coming on the first day; all it really was going to be was orientation, not to mention there wouldn't be much to do in the next couple of days. One of the good things about being in high school now was that the teachers weren't as pushy as when it was middle school. The ones that were pushy, let's just say Greg was only expecting a lot of homework from them, and it would forever render them as a big fat _'dislike'_ in his journal.

His two last classes went by pretty fast, though Biology and Math was never a good thing to have both these classes in the same semester, especially since he wasn't that good in Bio. The only good thing he could take from these classes was that Holly was in both of them. Rowley was only present in his English class. Rowley unfortunately had gym after lunch and not before like him, thankfully, Chirag did have it at the same time as he did. It just wouldn't be the same unfortunately without his best friend; Gym was more fun with Rowley in it then anything else. Angie wasn't in any of his classes, which was okay, since all she ever talked about was the newspaper and her new stories.

Greg stuffed all of his note books and what not into his locker and once finished, he closed the door with a loud clang and put his plain silver lock on it. He was good at keeping combinations in his head, writing it down was not an option for him. Rowley and Angie were waiting for him at the big entrance of the school; all three of them descended the crowded stairs with people saying their goodbyes, giving hugs and kisses, waiting for the next school day. It was kind of funny if you asked Greg, he just didn't understand this sort of interaction. It wasn't like they would be gone for months or anything like that. They were coming back tomorrow. A simple goodbye would be just fine. His friends had already said goodbye to him and they both headed to the buses that would leave at any moment.

He saw his brother down the walkway, music blaring and windows open. When Rodrick saw Greg, the first thing he yelled out really made Greg want to punch his brother in the face. "Hurry up runt, I don't have all day! Get your cute little butt over here!" What kind of brother says that! Greg could only shake his head in annoyance. Rodrick knew he was aggravating him, he could tell by that conceited grin on his dumb face. Greg huffed out and stalked over, but before he even made it half way he was stopped by a soft hand on his arm.

"Hey Greg, since we have Math and Bio together, I was wondering if you'd like to do study dates once in a while. We could quiz and help each other out, plus I really want to talk more with you, I really enjoyed our chat at the group home." Greg heard her giggle, her long soft wavy blond hair glistening in the afternoon sun, her blue eyes sparkling with joy. Greg's mouth dried up, his palms became sweaty and he was dead panned at what was currently happening.

Holly. Holly Hills, the girl he'd been crushing on since he could remember, was asking him to study with her. Sure, it was studying, but it was something, and he would gladly take it with open arms. "Of course we can Holly, I'd be happy too. Just tell me when you'd like, and I'll make sure to come." Greg grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh wonderful, thank you Greg, I have a feeling we could be great friends." With that said she wrapped her arms around Greg and gave him a hug. Greg was in heaven at that moment; his arms wrapped around her and squeezed her back._ 'Oh…wow…Holly is hugging me; she's so close, she smells so good…Holly is HUGGING ME!' _Greg was certain that he would have an epiphany at any second, thankfully he didn't. Holly waved goodbye, so did Greg.

He walked over to his brothers van, but before he could open that passenger door, Rodrick locked it and partially rolled up the window, he then pointed to the back. "To slow, get in the back loser." Greg gapped at Rodrick. "What, why!" Greg whined out, not really understanding the sudden hostility. "Don't whine, it's not attractive, you're not a girl. Just get in the fucking back or else I'm leaving." Greg didn't want Rodrick to do that, the buses had already left and it would take him at least thirty minutes to walk. He huffed and glared at Rodrick, which his brother only returned. He shrank back a bit, the look that Rodrick was giving him was frightening, his eyes were narrowed and his scowl made him look dangerous. He turned around and hopped in the back with all the instruments and left over food and clothes and other artefacts that he just didn't want to look at.

Before Greg could even fully close the door he was swept back into the end of the van, slamming his head hard against the back doors. A loud cry of pain left him, he quickly grabbed a hold of something attached to the inner walls and held on for his life. His head was throbbing. "Rodrick, what the hell is your problem!"

He heard cackling from the front seat before Rodrick tuned his music higher. Greg glared at him for the whole ride back home. The only thing keeping from beating up Rodrick was the memory of Holly and her small form hugging him. _'Looks like hugging goodbye after school, really isn't such a bad thing after all?' _He closed his eyes as a goofy smiled graced his face, his short brown hair messy from the rough ride. Greg was gone in his head; therefore he never got the chance to notice the pair of pitch dark brown eyes glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>WELL, there you have it. The first chapter ever to I'm Not Afraid. I'm really proud with this. I wrote so much so I hope that all you Gregrick fans enjoy this. Want another chapter, than leave me long reviews! I enjoy them way more then those small "Good, update plz" reviews. I work hard on my stories, so how about you give me something to reward me with [nods]


	2. I Hate You

**Summary:** Mixed feelings travel between Greg and Rodrick. Two years have passed and now that he's older he's not afraid to try and figure out why Rodrick has such a big attitude with him. Will he be ready for the repercussions of his action, or will he run away?

**Rating:** M for Incest, Swearing, Violence, Smut in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, this is purely for entertainment and completely free.

**A/N:** Alright, so here is chapter two. I wasn't in the mood to wait for more reviews, but I found that the amount I got was good enough for a first chapter of a fandom that doesn't relatively get much attention. I'm thinking of just doing every chapter in Greg's pov, but I'm not sure.

If you would like to read in Rodrick's pov(as in a chapter centering more around Rodrick and his thoughts, considering this is a 3rd person fic), reviews helps with that ;D so give me your ideas. I also wanted to inform that Greg turned 15 and Rodrick is 19.

Also, this chapter…took so much energy, I know I told a fellow reviewer I'd update Friday, but I just couldn't wait and decided to write all of chapter 2 tonight. So I really hope you all **appreciate** it and give me good **review **to show for my hard work. (Afterall, us authors **feed** on reviews to give us fuel to write more chapters)

I would like to thank my awesome friend and Beta reader Liardy for proofreading and correcting minor errors and sentence structure.

* * *

><p>It had already been a full month since ninth grade had started for Greg, and he realized once more why school was such a drag. He honestly didn't know why he was looking forward to highschool, it was basically the same thing as middle school with the only difference that you not only get more homework, but it also gets relatively harder to follow everything that goes on. If you miss even one day of school, the very next day it felt like you had no idea what everyone was talking about in class.<p>

Rowley learned that the hard way when he got sick for two days. When he came back he was absolutely lost and had no idea why there was suddenly a test for the very next day. Needless to say, Greg had a lot to do in order for him to catch up, what are best friends for after all? He was, of course, expecting a big thank you and a favour in return from Rowley when he needed it most. These were just one of the few perks Greg got due to the fact he almost never got sick.

He thought back to the last time and he could only recall when he got sick that one time in seventh grade when Isabella was still cleaning their house, or more like throwing massive soap opera gatherings for all the maids in the neighbourhood. After all, it was his family that always did all the cleaning before the maid came. He still didn't understand why people did that, wasn't it the maid's job to clean the house? That is what they were getting paid to do after all.

After that one incident, he was still afraid of panty hose and other people he didn't know sleeping in his bed.

The progress between Rodrick and himself didn't look like it was going anywhere. His older brother, after a small hiatus, took it upon himself to make Greg's life even more of a wreck then it already was before. The pranks became more elaborate and sent him into trouble more often than before. Greg of course got a few tricks in there in order to get Rodrick in trouble, but his brother seemed to have devoted his whole time at home to torment Greg. When Rodrick wasn't at home, Greg was able to have a semblance of peace and be able to play _'Twisted Wizard 5' _as long as he wanted without having to worry about his brother unplugging his gaming console.

He'd also gone into Rodrick's Junk Drawer in his room more often then before, not really finding anything interesting though. Most of the cool stuff, like new cd's and magazines were always laying on his bed or desk. Greg wanted so bad to rummage around with them, but in the back of his head, he always got this nagging feeling that if he did play with any of his brothers stuff, Rodrick would know. He remembered that yearbook incident too clearly. The Junk Drawer though was in fact what it was called, a Junk Drawer, so Greg never worried if he rummaged around in it since he knew that his brother didn't even remember half the stuff he even put in there.

Since it was the weekend, Greg had a lot of time to just sit in front of the television and be lazy. His mother on the other hand had other plans for him, she shooed him to the basement and fish through things he didn't want anymore. She said "The basement is dirtier than Rodrick's room, go be productive and start cleaning out the basement. Here are plastic bags, just throw unimportant and broken things in there.' It surprised Greg that his mother trusted him with this. Usually his mother only let him do things that didn't involve rummaging through old things and throwing it away. With a shrug and another nudge from his mother, he was sent downstairs.

Greg had fun which was a big surprise to him; the basement was like a big treasure hunt, he never knew they had so much junk just lying around. First thing he did was get rid of most of the embarrassing photos of himself that he could find, the others probably got washed away that one December night when the flood happened. Greg's trash bag was already half full with his unnecessary junk that he wouldn't need anymore, the things he did find which he found valuable, he transferred to the side, next to the stairs so he wouldn't mistake it for trash.

He finally found _Twisted Wizard 1_ and _2_ which he was really happy about, he thought Manny had broken both of the disks which resulted in his mother throwing them away. He also found old books he used to read as a child, he decked them next to the games. If he ever ended up with Holly and had kids with her, their kids would appreciate those stories. 'Ugh, I'm starting to sound like mom…" He grunted out, throwing more old broken toys into the trash bag.

"You always sound like mom." Greg whipped his head around and saw Rodrick standing at the bottom of the stairs, his waist propped up against the railing with his arms crossed over his black Löded Diper shirt. He glowered a bit at the appearance of his brother. _'What does he want now?'_ He then noted the trash bag in bedded in his brothers right jean pocket.

"Mom sent you down here too?"

"Why else would I be down here, idiot."

Greg looked at Rodrick with doubt, but decided not to dwell on it. He was just surprised Rodrick didn't walk out the door, he usually did that when there was a possibility he had to do a massive cleanup. Greg went back to work, looking at everything that might have been his; he honestly didn't remember due to the fact that everything was not only so dusty, but he played with everything, he just didn't remember which one belonged to **him **and not his thudding resounded in the corner next to him, Rodrick was just sitting on the ground throwing things in the trash bag without even really looking at it.

"Rodrick, you need to look at what you're throwing away…You just threw away an entire photo album! Geez, can't you do anything right." He stalked over to his brother and plunged his hand into the bag, taking a hold of the photo album and installing it back on the shelf. He was about to take another look in the bag only to have Rodrick snatch it away, a growl and a dark look emitting from his brother. Greg just looked back at him with a deadpanned expression.

"What's your problem?" He uttered, confused.

"Shut up wimp, get out of my face!" He seethed out.

"Alright, chill out." He rolled his eyes, turning back to go work on his side once more. He only took a couple of steps before the bottom sleeve of his pants was yanked behind him, making him tumble forward unto the cold hard ground. Thankfully his hands were there to protect him, cushioning his fall. He sprung unto a sitting position and yelled at his brother.

"What the hell is your problem? I could of gotten hurt, you dick! What's gotten into you lately! If you have something to say, then just say it already!" Greg huffed out, chest rising and falling with an erratic rhythm. All of his anger had been piling up over the last two weeks, after everything Rodrick did to him; he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Greg stood up irritably; he was tired of being pushed around. Greg dusted himself off, ready to leave the basement, but before he could even finish dusting himself off, Rodrick stood up and was gripping Greg's shirt collar tightly. Rodrick's face was incredibly close to Greg's face and he could see the anger swirling in his brother's eyes. It seemed to Greg that whatever Rodrick wanted to say, had been locked deeply inside for a very long time. Greg felt afraid.

"Yeah, I do have something to say! Being your brother disgusts me, I hate every minute of it! I hate the way you talk, think, and act. I. Hate. Yo-" A punch met the side of Rodrick's face before he could even finish his sentence. He staggered backward, a hand subconsciously going to comfort his hurting cheek. A bruise was already starting to form where Greg had punched him not two seconds ago.

Greg's knuckles stung after that blow, his breathing was coming out in low pants, not believing that he actually got a hit in. He deserved it though; he felt a knot of hurt form in the pit of his stomach. Everything that his brother, no, what Rodrick had said, had really done a bigger blow on him than any hit he received in the past. Greg didn't know why Rodrick felt this way; He had done nothing but look up to his brother like an idol, even despite Rodrick treating him like an insect.

"Well, fuck you too, Rodrick." He felt them; Greg felt the tears swelling at the corner of his light brown eyes. He glanced up at Rodrick and a fist connected with his chin, sending him ramming into the shelf that was just behind him. The hit of the shelf on his back made him momentarily lose his breath, the blow making him bounce off and fall to the floor on his hands and knees. The tears were streaming down his cheeks now, not out of pain but out of anger. The glare Greg sent Rodrick could have chilled even the biggest predator to the bone, but not his brother, his brother was too twisted to be afraid of Greg.

"I hate you." Greg whispered out, rage seeping onto his every word. Rodrick looked at his brother with indifference, turning away and going in the direction of the stairs. He glanced back at Greg, emotions void from his face.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you." With that said, Greg could only watch his brother storm up the stairs and out of his life, probably for ever.

* * *

><p>His mother was angry at both of them, saying that they had too much disrespect for each other and that she couldn't even trust them to be in the same room for more than five seconds. He didn't care, after his mother stopped fusing over his chin he was sent to his room to think about how wrong his actions were. His chin was throbbing, the ice pack not leasing the pain in the least.<p>

Harsh scribbles were etched into his journal, hate, anger and sadness overflowing the words that were scrawled up inside of the pages, drawings to express what happened and why he did it. A single tear fell unto the pages, its wetness etched into it forever. He was tired. He was just so tired of all this hate Rodrick seemed to have for him. He didn't know why his brother felt so much animosity for him, but he sure as hell would find out why. He might be afraid of Rodrick, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. It was only a matter of time before he uncovered the truth.

* * *

><p>Greg's group noticed that everything was not alright with him, come Wednesday they all noticed that he was acting distant. They were all very concerned and wanted to know if they could help with anything, but all he did was brush them off and smile, saying that everything was fine, despite the bruise still on his face. He spent most of his days in the library, sitting in the chair on the far end side, spacing out at the homework in front of him.<p>

"I don't know what's wrong with him…I know he got into a fight with his brother, but usually it's not this bad? I wonder what happened." Rowley whispered out, his chubby cheeks were scrunched up against the library window, making him look even more of a pig. No one seemed to notice him as he kept staring intently at Greg. Angie and Rowley had taken it upon themselves to watch over Greg while Chirag was away at the journalist club, taking care of things as chief apprentice of organization. He had told them that he had everything under control and that they should go and make sure Greg was going to be alright. Angie and Rowley were at a loss.

"I wish I knew what to say, but I honestly don't know what to do. Usually it's Greg that knows what to say. He's so blunt and truthful that you can't help but listen to him." Angie muttered out, a concerned look on her face. Rowley pushed away from the window, shaking his head to get his short dirty blond hair out of his eyes. His eyes caught unto someone walking down the hall, he raised his left arm in a wave which he furiously swung around and yelled.

"Holly, Holly come here for a second."

Holly was taken by surprised, but she walked towards Greg's best friend with a smile. "Hi Rowley, what do you need?" She asked politely, she wasn't as used to talking to him as Greg; same thing went for Angie, who was a sophomore.

"Greg isn't feeling like himself lately, he's really down. We were wondering if maybe you could go talk to him?" He asked, a large hopeful smile planted on his face. Holly glanced from one another, noticing how concerned they were for their friend, her friend too.

"I'll go talk to him, I hope I can help? Why is he feeling down? Did something happen?" Holly questioned them, hoping for insight on what exactly she was going to go help with.

"Greg and his brother got in a fight, that's how he got the bruise a while back. Ever since then he's been really gloomy, but it seems nothing we do can cheer him up. I'm sure he'll listen to you." Angie told Holly, a small smile on her lips. Holly nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll go talk to him. Thanks for asking me guys, it means a lot." Holly then proceeded to walk into the library, hands holding the straps of her backpack closer to her. She let out a breath as she saw Greg, he really did look very sad. She strolled over to him and sat down, making him jump from whatever he was thinking about.

"H-Holly, hi, what are you doing here?" He asked, nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing really, I saw you sitting here and I thought you might want some company. What are you working on?" Holly decided to take another approach, see what she could weasel out of Greg herself.

"Just biology, I'm a little lost with the homework." He uttered truthfully. She looked over and noticed nothing was written down; she suddenly got a great idea.

"I know! How about I come over after school and we can work on it together. We can talk a bit afterwards to and hangout." The smile that appeared on Greg's face lifted up her spirit. It was working.

"That'd be great Holly." He shrieked out, the librarian shushing him from his desk at the front of the library.

"Alright, it's decided then. I'll go to your house right after I tell my parents. I'll see you later Greg." She got up off the chair and smiled, giving a slight wave before she walked out. She saw Rowley and Angie once again and gave them a thumb up before walking away.

"Do you think it worked, I wonder what she said?" Angie told Rowley, noticing then that Greg walked out of the library with his backpack on his back, a small smile on his face. Greg watched Holly walk away before he noticed both Angie and Rowley next to him.

"Oh, you guys are here? What are you both doing?"

"Oh nothing, so, what were you and Holly talking about?" Rowley drawled out, nudging Greg in the side like this was the biggest gossip of life.

Greg cocked his eyebrows. "Were you two spying on me?" Angie shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Not spying, observing." Rowley and Angie stifled a laugh behind their hands. They of course both knew the crush Greg had on Holly, it really was a good idea to have send her in.

"Holly offered to come over tonight to do homework and talk, isn't that great? Something good finally happened between us." His grin was wide and basically took up his whole face. Rowley wound his arm around Greg's shoulder.

"That's great, make sure to give us the details later, stud." Greg could only roll his eyes. _'Who uses the word stud in a sentence? Rowley, that's who.'_

* * *

><p>Once he got home, Greg made sure the kitchen was clean, his parents weren't home yet and he knew that the kitchen would be a better choice than the living room where Rodrick was currently sprawled on the couch. He didn't even say hello, which just goes to show that Rodrick did, in fact, mean what he had said, which inwardly just gave him another knot in his stomach.<p>

The thought of Holly coming over did etch out the hurt, but only slightly, which he was surprised about. Usually just the thought of his dream girl made his insides all gooey and happy. He didn't feel the goo, but he did feel the happy. Greg had given Holly instructions to his house, and she in turned told him that she would be there as soon as possible.

The doorbell rang right as he was finished putting all the dishes away, something he usually never did unless he was asked to. He sprang over to the door, a smile on his face. He noticed his brother was looking at him over the head of the couch with a questionable look, the only person that ever came over for Greg was Rowley, therefore he didn't understand the happy prance in his brother's steps.

Greg opened the door and was swept away with a small hug from Holly as she came in. He couldn't believe it; they were already at the hugging stage in their friendship. He was very happy about that and his face beamed with a grin. "Sorry I'm late, mom got lost even with the directions." A giggle escaped her parted lips, it sounded really cute to Greg.

"It's alright; I was just cleaning up anyways. We can go work in the kitchen. Do you want anything to drink?" Greg had no idea where all this hospitality bullshit was coming from? He somewhat guessed it was from years of seeing his mothers guests venture into their home and how she treated them all, it seems manners got dug into his bones without his mother even trying.

"I'm fine, thank you." Holly saw Greg's brother looking at him with shock. He shook his head, gave her a tiny smile then propped himself back onto the couch, lifting the volume even higher of some metal band that was currently playing. Greg glared at his brother for the obvious disrespect he was having for himself and especially Holly. He brought Holly to the kitchen, not noticing Rodrick sent a glare himself, especially to Holly before he went back to his show.

Once both Holly and Greg were seated, they brought out their binders and note books. Their number two pencils already ready and sharpened for usage. Greg smiled at Holly and opened his binder to get the homework page out.

"So, where do we start?"

* * *

><p>Biology was really confusing, even though he already learned most of the things in seventh and eight grade, learning about what the names of all the organs were was the hardest. Thankfully, with Holly's help she was able to give him hints on how to remember everything and the order it all went in.<p>

"That really helps, who knew you could make a song about organs?" Greg cocked his head to the side as he studied the organs one last time. "Yeah, you can make songs about anything, how do you think we learned all those planets in pre-school." Holly had him at that. "Touché!" He uttered out, making Holly giggle.

"Well, I think we're done with our homework, it was a great revision too." She smiled at him. Not even an hour had past and they were already done with everything, his parents weren't even home yet! Mom was out later because of school but his dad was probably already on his way with Manny. Greg nodded as he stuffed everything back into his bag.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about something." Greg's breath hitched in his throat, the sound of the rock music from the tv seemed to be a lot louder.

"Oh really, what did you want to talk about Holly?" He propped his chin, even though it still kind of ached, unto his propped up hand.

"Well, Angie and Rowley told me about how you've been feeling sad lately. Did you want to talk about it? It's alright if you don't, I'm not trying to pry or anything. It's just, you're my friend too, and I worry about you sometimes." She admitted out loud, Greg thought his heart was about to burst open. He swiped his choppy chocolate brown hair out of his eyes.

"Really, you care about me?" He whispered out, not really believing what he just heard coming out of her mouth.

"Oh course I do, you're my friend. And I did mean what I said on the first day when I said we could become best friends!" She smiled lightly at him. Greg felt like he was on cloud nine, floating up in the sky, not believing what was going on.

"Well, yes, I was really sad, about…well, you probably know if Rowley and Angie told you. Well, things are getting better. I've decided that I'll just brush it off and keep going on with life. That seems like the right thing to do, right?" Holly nodded enthusiastically. Greg laughed, Holly not really understanding why. "No, I'm fine, I've just been holding that in for so long, feels good to let it out. Thanks a lot Holly. I really appreciate it." Holly giggled and said it was nothing.

Holly brought her bag over to the door and Greg noticed Rodrick wasn't watching television anymore even though the tv was still on. He heard the shower running through the pipes and loud music from up the stairs. He told Holly they could watch television and she said it would be fine. They both sat down on the couch, not really deciding what they could watch, so they just chatted about the various channels and making funny remarks about each and everyone of them.

"The rotisserie channel is my favourite. I can seriously watch it for hours." He stated when he landed on that channel.

"What! But it's only a show about chickens being twirled on a skewer with fire in the background?" Holly remarked, not really believing that Greg could watch chickens being cooked for hours. Greg laughed

"What can I say; I'm a fan of chickens being cooked!" He winked at her, resulting in a blush and a smile on her part.

The doorbell rang signalling that Holly's mother had arrived. He walked Holly to the door and picked up her backpack for her. She smiled at Greg and gave him another hug, this one lasting longer than the first. "I had a great time Greg, it was a lot of fun. I'll see you tomorrow at school alright? Bye." He waved at Holly as she walked out the door. Once the door was closed, he pumped his fist in the air, a big fat smile plastered unto his boyish face. _'I can't believe it, she said she had a great time.' _Greg giggled all the way up the stairs, his face changing though when he saw Rodrick walk out of the bathroom with a smirk. His hair was plastered unto his face and his bare chest was raining droplets down his tanned torso. His jeans were thankfully on and not the small towels they usually had.

"So, you nabbed the little Hill girl it seems. Never knew you had it in you, though, if you want help with your homework, I think I'd be the better choice." He uttered out as he dried his hair with the towel gripped in his left hand. Greg scoffed at that.

"Like I'd want you anywhere near my homework, you can't even spell right." Greg's back was slammed against the wall, a tan arm pressed up against his throat keeping him in place. Rodrick's body was pressed up against his, his small form being covered by his brother's larger one, he felt Rodrick's body heat rushing over him. He looked up at Rodrick with shock in his eyes. They finally talked since that fight, and Rodrick gets mad at him for telling the truth. His older brother traced the bruise on Greg's chin, running his rough finger against it. Greg looked at him, confused at what he was doing and annoyed since it still hurt. Rodrick's on bruise was still on his face, but you don't see Greg go up and touch it.

"This is what I hate most about you; you think you're so fucking better than everyone else! It makes me sick! Grow the fuck up and stop being so damn conceited!" Rodrick let go of Greg and walked away from him. They both heard the front door open, signalling the arrival of their dad and Manny. Greg just stared at Rodrick's back as he swept away from him to go back into his room in the attic. Rodrick spared one last look at Greg, spite shown clearly on his face. Greg didn't even give him a look of recognition as he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>WELL, there you have it, this chapter took me SO LONG TO WRITE, so I really hope you all like it. I'm really proud with this, and I really think I filled this chapter up with a lot of emotions. Only you all can tell me if I'm doing good or not, so leave me reviews and I hope you all enjoy this, special chapter.<p>

Is it just me, or are my chapters getting long? XD

_They are. - Liardy_

_LOL I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THIS! - Bow  
><em>

Mixed feelings travel between Greg and Rodrick. Two years have passed and now that he's older he's not afraid to try and figure out why Rodrick has such a big attitude with him. Will he be ready for the repercussions of his action, or will he run away?


	3. Dog

**Summary:** Mixed feelings travel between Greg and Rodrick. Two years have passed and now that he's older he's not afraid to try and figure out why Rodrick has such a big attitude with him. Will he be ready for the repercussions of his action, or will he run away?

**Rating:** M for Incest, Swearing, Violence, Smut in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid, this is purely for entertainment and completely free.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but don't worry I have not forgotten about you guys, even if it seems like some of you thought I did. In other news, **I corrected a lot of things in chapter 2, so GO CHECK IT OUT**, all thanks to a good reviewer. Thanks **tomoya-542002**, your criticism really helped. This is what I like guys, if you think something doesn't work in my story then tell me and I'll go fix it. Remember, **read chapter 2 again…fixed a lot and around the last part…Rodrick touches him a bit ;D** (Notreallysexualthoughlolol)

In other news, please thank my new beta,** MusicLover19**. She'll be here to make sure my stuff doesn't sound to weird ahha. (ATM THIS CHAPTER IS NOT CORRECTED, I just really wanted to post it ahha…Once she get's back to me I'll change it, but atm I'm sure everything is fine for the most part ^^)

In other news, I'll be trying Rodrick's pov in the story, so I hope you all will go easy on me hehe, Greg is just so much easier to do and I don't want to give to much stuff away with Rodrick, it's only the 3rd chapter after all.

* * *

><p>'<em>He just makes me so…so…. Fucking angry!'<em>

Rodrick punched his pillow, raw emotions overflowing through his body as he constantly hit his target over and over again. His face was scrunched up in anger and regret, anger for the way his brother treated him, regret for the way he treated his brother. He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He tried to stay away; he tried to act…nice. But no mater what happened, Greg found a way to drive him over the edge without even trying.

'_Did I fuck it up for good this time?_' Rodrick pondered to himself as he rammed his face into his pillow with an aggravated grunt. He didn't know why he kept hurting Greg, it wasn't like he did anything over the top that deserved to be bullied and punched. It just seemed to happen every time Greg said something he didn't like. Like what he had said in the hallway, Greg didn't have to say no like that, then again, he didn't have to ram Greg against the wall either.

Rodrick got out of bed and rummaged around on his floor for a clean shirt and pants. He pulled on the boxers he had before and sprung on a pair of dark blue pj bottoms and a form fitting black shirt.

Rodrick walked over to his stereo, turning it on and pressed play to the cd currently in, he closed his eyes and let the music blast into his room and drown out any other voice that might make it's wake to his bedroom. He closed himself up, letting the rough music and screaming wash over him. Opening his eyes, he turned around and walked back to his bed which he then threw himself on, laying down on his back with his arms covering his eyes.

It didn't matter, shouldn't matter, they hated each other after all. Brother rivalry, that was what they both portrayed, Rodrick better than Greg, but it was still there. It was better this way, it masked any other emotion that Rodrick was feeling for Greg. Keep being mean to Greg, and no one would suspect a thing, not even his brother.

* * *

><p>Greg walked into his room and slammed his door. What was his problem! Honestly he didn't do anything, and next thing he's being pressed up against the wall by an angry Rodrick. Greg was annoyed at Rodrick for being this way, and saying that about Holly. He didn't nab anyone, and for Holly to be seen like that just didn't sit well with him.<p>

He walked over to his laptop and went on skype, going into a video call with Rowley. He explained to him how much fun he had with Holly and then started talking to him about how Rodrick acted.

"I really don't understand why your brother is always so mean to you. Why can't you both just love eachother?" Leave it to Rowley to only think about things that could never ever happen.

"Don't you've think I've tried being nice, Rowley? But no matter what happens it seems that no matter what I do he always ends up getting angry with me and beating me up for it. I'm honestly sick and tired of it and I really don't feel like trying to fix our relationship if I'm only going to get hurt in the end. I'm honestly done with him Row."

Rowley looked quite thoughtful on the other side, his best friend is the type of person to always try and see the best in people. But this time he didn't think that it could happen. Greg had to face it; his older brother just wasn't a nice person, not to his mom or dad, not to Manny, and most of all not to him. It was all just a cause that he was more than willing to let go. To hell with his brother, was what he kept thinking to himself. But he just couldn't help it, he didn't like how his brother didn't like him, he had looked up to him as a role model before, but now…now he just didn't know what to do anymore. His relationship with Holly was getting better and he would not mess this up. Sooner or later, if things went well, Holly might even become his girlfriend. But that would have to wait until he figured out the true reason why Rodrick hated him so much.

He sure could wish, couldn't he?

* * *

><p>Dinner time was really awkward; Rodrick and Greg weren't looking at each other or even bantering with eachother, their parents obviously noticed something was quite amiss between the Hefley brothers. But thinking nothing of it they kept on with their small chatter and cooing at Manny.<p>

Greg was the first one to leave the table, saying that he had things to finish in his room and to excuse himself. Susan nodded and smiled and kept playing with Manny. He didn't see Rodrick glance at him from the corner of his eyes with an emotionless face.

* * *

><p>Rodrick has finished his meal and was heading up to his room without saying anything to his parents. As he dragged his bare feet up the stairs he noticed that his room door was open. He took the last steps in large strides, walking swiftly down the hall way and noticing that Greg wasn't in his room due to the open door. Once arriving to his room, he walked in and closed the door behind him, walking slowly up his mini steps and glared daggers at Greg who was sitting, waiting for him on his dishevelled bed.<p>

"What the fuck have I told you about coming into my room shrimp!" He menacingly told his brother who was just staring at him blankly. But from the looks of how his fingers were fidgeting in Rodricks blankets and how his foot was tapping against the floor, he could definitely tell that he was nervous. Rodrick inwardly smirked at this all the while keeping his outer features threatening.

"I wanted to talk to you." He saw Greg nervously cough, standing up from the bed and crossing his arms in a form of a physical barrier. Rodrick was just standing there, waiting for what his little brother had come up with this time to whine to him about.

"I know you don't like me, that's quite obvious, and quite frankly I hate you half the time. But you're my brother and I think it would just be nice if we could just be civilised and you could give me a reason on why you've been treating me like an enemy for so long. I haven't done anything wrong and I'm sick and tired of this!" Greg huffed out all in one go, regaining his breath and all the while his fist getting clenched in his crossed arms, awaiting for the name calling or beating.

A small chuckle left his lips; Greg looked up at him with a questionable look. It was very frustrating for Rodrick the way Greg looked at him. Rodrick balled his fists and took heavy steps towards Greg, his eyes blank of any emotions. Once he was in front of Greg, he saw his little brother unfold his crossed arms and look at him with a look of surprise. Rodrick pushed Greg onto his bed, going ontop of him and holding his hands over his head.

He could see Greg struggling but it was futile, Rodrick was simply heavier and stronger than Gregory was.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, get off me or I'll scream for mom!" He heard Greg huff out and glared at him. Rodrick just laughed at this.

"As if you would do that, you want to hear what I have to say. You're always interested in what I have to say aren't you; you're like a dog, wagging its tail waiting for his owner to give him attention?" Rodrick spat out at Greg, glaring at him from on top of him, his face but a few inches away from Greg's.

"T-that's not true!" His little brother stuttered out, blush forming on his cheeks. Rodrick smirked.

"You're my dog, face it. You're just a bitch that'll listen to whatever I say and do everything I want. You want my attention so bad that you're willing to personally put your body in danger knowing full well what I'm capable of doing."

"Stop it Rodrick I'm serious! You're acting weirder than usual." He saw Greg struggle once more. Rodrick's smirk left his face and he looked unimpressed. He tsked, and he bit Greg on the shoulder. Greg yelped out in surprise and pain.

"W-WHAT THE HE-HMMPHHH" Rodrick had one hand firmly pressed on top of Greg's mouth to muffle his shout while his other hand still held on to his hands over Greg's head. Rodrick's mouth was still firmly pressed onto Greg's shoulder and he strangely liked the salty taste that it left on his tongue. He bit and sucked down harder, making Greg struggle even more and has tears brimming on the edges of his eyes. Small whimpers could now be heard from him.

When Rodrick was satisfied with what he had down, he got up of Greg and lightly tapped his cheek, expecting the now brightly red, bruised and toothy mark on Greg's shoulder.

"Now see here, that mark means that's you'll never be able to run away from me. You're my dog Greg, and don't give me that look." Rodrick said as Greg was looking at him with wet angry eyes, a hand on his shoulder and lip trembling.

Silence fell on both of them as Rodrick heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Rodrick got a hold of Greg's front shirt and pulled him up next to him. Rodrick straightened his wild hair but failing, hid the bruise with Greg's shirt and wiped the tears away. He elbowed him in the side which Greg winced at but straighten out when their mother came into the room.

"Is everything alright, I heard a scream? Rodrick are you terrorizing your brother again?" She looked quite displeased. Rodrick just smiled smugly and replied.

"Nope everything is fine, Greggy here just slipped and fell, ain't that right little guy." The way Rodrick looked at Greg with that little gleam in his eyes really scared Greg. He just nodded and tried to smile, failing but his mother still believed them.

"Well alright, we're watching a movie, do you two want to come and join us?" She asked, hopeful for some family quality time.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Rodrick replied as he fell down on his bed. Greg shook his head.

"I'm feeling tired, I think I'll go do a bit of homework and go to bed, sorry." Greg smiled at his mom. She nodded and smiled at both of them.

"Well you two have a goodnight alright." With that last statement she walked out. Greg let out a shaky breath. There was no such thing as a good night for him anymore.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE SMALL CHAPTER AND LIKE IDK SORRY IN GENERAL FOR TAKING SO LONG!<p>

I'm trying to write a lot, so I decided to just post this chapter up since it's been sitting for such a long time.

Sorry again and I hope you all aren't so upset with me ;w; /3


	4. UPDATE!

I'm sorry guys for being a terrible writer, I'm currently a first year in college going into dental hygiene and honestly it is MUCH HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! I have not forgotten about the fic, I still drabble here and there when I have free time and not studying or working.

I'm also really sorry this isn't an actual chapters I hate it when Writers do that but I just thought I should tell you all what's going on and such. This fix will never die until it is finished along with my other Gregrick fic I have going on. I know it'll take a bit of time but I vow to finish it no matter what without cutting corners. Please stick with me for the long run and I just want to say that I appreciate all of you.

-Shits Rainbows


End file.
